


Alice my dear

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Second Person, since i cant write first for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Jervis has problems. It's obvious, but then he sees you, his Alice.





	Alice my dear

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GENDER NEUTRAL UNLESS I ACCIDENTALLY SAY SHE FOR SOME REASON!!! MOST OF MY STORIES ARE ALWAYS GENDER NEUTRAL!!!
> 
> Also i have a small thing for Jervis :3
> 
> Me after attempting to write his rhymes and riddles: I don't ever want to do this again.  
> Also me: I love him and I will suffer.

Jervis played with the Arkham food. It wasn't that it tasted bad (it always did) but because of the very thought on his mind. You. "Jervis." He blinked, looking up the red head waving a hand in front of his face. "You're more distracted, what's up." " Alice has caught my mind like vice." Edward sighed, leaning on his arm. "Really, another one?" "Can't blame him, the Mad Hatter has to have his Alice." Jonathan says next to Jervis, eating the slop they where given, and the Mad Hatter nods. "The crow understands though!" Edward rolls his eyes. "It's stupid Jervis, you just want to kill them." "Not this one, no no no! This one can't be undone!" "Have you tried?" Jonathan asks surprised.

"Many many times, but they won't fall down the rabbit hole!" Edward snickers. "They must be smart." "Very. She makes me lose my head, faster than others can." Edward's eyebrow rise. "That's nice." Jervis sighs, seeing as you entered the room. A jittery schizo, a beautiful creature, but so smart you had outwitted even the Riddler. Jonathan's eyes scan the room and look to who Jervis was staring at and almost burst out laughing. "Y/n?" Edward perks at the name eyes glaring. "Them?!" He shouts, and Jonathan smiles faintly at the red head. "Yes, my Alice."

Edward bites his cheek. "Hhmpf." "Aw, poor Edward." "Shut it Crane." The good doctor turns towards the Hatter. "You should go talk to them." Jervis shakes his head. "They hate this Hatter's heart, Queen's eights are better!" Jonathan's eyebrow raise. "For what." "Obviously the mind control dear Crow" "Apologize?" Nonchalant, the Hatter giving him unamused look. "How so? They avoid me like I was the Cheshire! Face redder than the Queen of Heart's hair!" 

Edward laughed at that. "What!?" Jonathan sighed. "Edward, what if she leaves out of frustration?" "Sure, if you couldn't tell she's sneaking glances over here." Jervis looks over at you, and your eyes quickly advert to Ivy, who's currently talking about something you could care less about. "I think you should go talk to her." "If Alice rejects me, it'll be your fault Crow." Jervis plainly said. He'll ask you later.

You were ignoring every one of the girls, face flushing terribly. You were lucky they were in their own little world to care about your face. Yes you saw things out of the ordinary, but the Mad Hatter always caught your attention. His rhymes where something you could understand, not the big talk you often heard from your therapist. And it was funny watching his friend Nygma get flustered over your easy conundrum you were sure the Hatter would understand. But he hadn't seemed to heard it and it made you think he could care less about you. So you didn't try to speak to him again.

"What's you looking for dear? Have you taken your meds?" You look up to the red head, eyes turning sharp. "Oh I was forced to swallow the foul pills, and I've been occupied." She smiles. "Who?" You bite your cheek. "Jervis Tetch, but he doesn't like me..." Ivy's eyebrow raised. "I can smell the rise in testosterone from him over here." "How crude." She laughs lightly. "You're disgusting you know that right Ivy?" She shrugs. "I don't make that many sex joke." You stick your tongue out at her, before standing up and leaving as the guards started to make their rounds on patients to get them to go back to their cells.

-

"She's alone." "I know." Jervis hisses for once without a rhyme. "Are you nervous?" Jervis shoots the Riddler a nasty look, who only smiles smugly. "No, yes, It's like walking through Queen's land, dangerous." "She's not any less dangerous than us Jervis." Jonathan replies, as he pushes the man towards You. He sighs, straightening his paper hat made from news paper, and walking up to you. You stop in your place, surprised for his sudden appearance. "Hello dear Alice, I do hope you don't run." You hide your smile, as he bows before you. "The Mad Hatter, pleasure to meet you." You say, coping his movements. He seems shocked but smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GOING TO HAVE THEM KISS, BUT NOW I GUESS I'M NOT HAVE DIS


End file.
